For My Family Anything!
by Blackbelt219
Summary: Set in an alternative universe where Harry was born as Jame's twin. The events of the canon had never happened and he was born as Harry Charles Potter. Though both Harry and James have different interests they both love their family. Both will do anything to protect it. Follow Harry through Pre-Hogwarts and Hogwarts as he seeks to protect his family from Grindelwald
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: This is going to be taking place in an alternative universe where Harry is going to be born as the twin brother of James Potter. This is completely unrelated to the canon and Harry hasn't been reincarnated. In this universe he has originally been born as Harry Charles Potter and will stay him. I will be keeping James and Harry's parents as Charles and Dorea Potter as I want the twins to be related to the Blacks. In this story there will be no SLASH(nothing against slash just how I want to write it). Without further ado lets get on with the story!

 **The Beginning**

It was a sunny day on Saturday March 27th, 1960. In the uppermost floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries a man, who looked to be in his early thirties, was pacing back and forth in front of a room. Charles Potter was looking frantically at the door scrunching his handsome features in a look of frustration while fully clad in Auror gear. He had unruly black hair that looked untamable with light-brown eyes which were covered in round glasses.

If one looked closely at the door, the sign on the room stated **"Patient Currently in Labor"**. Charles had been on his way to the _Auror Department_ when the Potter's house elf, Mipsy, flashed in front him.

"What's wrong?", Charles asked as he noticed the frantic expression on his house elf's face. "It's mistress, she has gone into labor. You must come quick Master!". Before Mipsy had even finished her sentence Charles had already apparated away to the top floor of St. Mungos knowing his wife, Dorea, would be there as that was where her doctor was.

After getting to the hospital he was asked to stay out of the room so he would stay out of the doctor's way. Hearing his wife's screams had been torturous for Charles but he knew he had to tough it out. Minutes later the screaming stopped and the hospital door opened. Charles quickly went in not paying attention to the doctor who had congratulated him for having two wonderful boys.

Charles was going to ask his wife if she was okay but then stopped, staring at the two bundles she was holding. His mind had finally caught onto what the doctor had said and he stared at the twins realizing he had just become a father. Dorea looked at him with her emerald green eyes gently sighing and gestured for him to come over. She was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her late twenties with long black hair and emerald eyes one could get lost in.

Once he calmed down enough she handed him his two new sons. Both looked very much alike with the signature Potter black hair and the only way one could tell them differently was the color of their eyes. The older twin had emerald eyes much like Dorea and the younger one had light-brown eyes like Charles.

"While they are your sons what do you think we should name them?" asked Dorea still sighing at her husband. She loved her husband but sometimes his childish actions irritated her, though she did secretly love him more for it.

Finally unfreezing and giving his wife a wink he stated happily, "We shall name them what we originally thought. The younger one will be now known as James Fleamont Potter while the older one shall be named **Harry Charles Potter**!".

 **5 Years Later**

The Potter Manor had been decorated making it look even more gold and red than before. It was filled to the brim with people who were either talking to each other, eating refreshments, or playing Quidditch. It was March 27th, 1965 and the Potter twins were turning five years old. Though Charles Potter was fairly young, now in his late thirties, he had earned a lot of respect from everyone in the Ministry of Magic due to his numerous accomplishments as head auror along with his best mate Jacob Longbottom who was happily married to his wife, Augusta Longbottom, and had a son who was one year older than the twins and friends with them.

Jacob and Charles were known as the legendary duo who always completed a mission even when the odds were slim to none, but what many liked about them was that even though they had many accomplishments they stayed humble and nice to everyone which couldn't be said to most of the ministry.

Not to mention their auror records both were lords of major houses each holding seats in the Wizengamot which was the wizard's version of the Supreme Court. Charles held two seats in the Wizengamot though the Pervell seat had stayed dormant for a long time as the Pervell ring had yet to deem someone with the Pervell bloodline worthy. Charles hoped that one of his sons could bring the Pervell seat out of dormancy.

He didn't care about the wealth that came with it, but the political power. Due to being in the Ministry of Magic Charles knew there was a lot of corruption and through the power of an original house such as the Pervell house, the corruption could be controlled. Many believed that Dorea Potter was a stay home mom who took care of the twins but they couldn't be more wrong. Dorea and her best friend Augusta were Unspeakables and have been for over ten years. Before the two had married their respective husbands they had both been best friends at Hogwarts.

"Harry, Harry! Hurry up the party already started!" yelled James jumping up and down. Though both were born on the same day James looked up to Harry as an older brother. This was because no matter what trouble James got into Harry would always be their to protect him. Though both were twins, James and Harry's personalities were polar opposites. James like his father was a boy who looked to have fun wherever and whenever while Harry like his mother was calm and the voice of reason. Though both were opposites there were two things that the both of them loved. The first was Quidditch and the second was their family. They would do anything for their family even if it led them to suffer or hurt.

 **(Flashback)**

The reason that James looked up to Harry as an older brother was that a couple of months ago James stole his father's broom in hopes of flying for the first time as their mother had prevented him. He was fine in the beginning but while flying at a high speed he hit a tree in the backyard resulting in him having to hang onto a tree branch to prevent himself from falling. He was ten feet off the ground and though he was only three he knew that if he fell it would hurt. He started crying and screaming for his family especially Harry who luckily was still awake reading a book.

Harry was about to get his parents when he heard the branch that James was holding onto screech. He didn't understand what was happening but he **knew** that if he didn't do anything James would get hurt badly. Without thinking he ran to where James was going to fall just before the branch broke.

Now Harry didn't know much about magic but once he heard his mom saying something about magic being all about intent. He knew that at this moment he had to save his brother and his magic responded to him and slowed down James. Though James was slowed down he still hit his brother hard who was trying to catch him causing multiple broken bones in Harry's body and leading him to battle staying conscious.

Moments later Charles and Dorea ran out of the house toward the boys finally having heard the ruckus caused by James screams. Seeing his parents running toward them Harry knew that he was safe and asked his brother whether he was okay before becoming unconscious. That day James cried hard knowing that because of his actions Harry had gotten very hurt. The family rushed Harry to the hospital feeling relieved when the doctor told them he was going to be okay.

What the family didn't know was that two cloaked figures were watching the whole thing through a globe in an unknown place. "He risked his life to save his brother without a second thought. It can be seen that he loves his family a lot and that he would do anything for them. I believe this young boy can stay separated from his family for a couple of years if it allows him to protect them" stated the taller of the two figure in a masculine tone.

"For once I agree with you Nicholas. This boy has just proved that he is willing to put his life on the line to save someone from his family. I believe that he will be able to get through our training just to protect his family from that bastard Grindelwald and his delusional Slytherin Apprentice. So now that we have agreed he is the one when should we talk to him?" stated the shorter figure in a feminine tone. "I believe a perfect time to talk to him and convince him to join us for training would be his fifth birthday. We should at least allow him a couple more months to spend with his family as he will not be seeing them for a long time." stated the taller figure.

 **(Flashback end)**

"I'm coming James. Just give me a minute!" replied Harry while changing into jeans and a shirt that his mother had given to him. Opening the door, "Lets go!" Harry told James who put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

Both walked down the stairs to the living room which was filled with people. Once Charles noticed his sons he motioned to them and casted a spell making his voice louder. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is my pleasure to present the boys who have made my life so happy. Please put your hands together for my sons Harry Charles Potter and James Potter!" yelled Charles while clapping. Once everyone clapped for them and congratulated them for turning four they all went back to socializing and trying to gain connections.

Harry and James after each giving a hug and a kiss to their father and mother walked over to their friends. "Sirius, Frank, and Remus good to see you guys again!" yelled James waving at them rapidly. Sirius Black was a son of Dorea's cousin. The Blacks had distanced themselves from Dorea after she married Charles but Sirius had always admired his aunt and uncle. He wanted to follow in their footsteps and oppose the ridiculous idea that Purebloods were superior which led him to being disowned by the family after stating his ideas aloud.

Dorea and Charles always held a soft spot for Sirius and gave him to a foster family but they were planning on allowing him to stay with them. Remus Lupin's father, Lyall Lupin, worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where he and the twin's had met and become fast friends.

Lyall admired Charle's strength while Charle's admired that Lyall wasn't corrupt in a place where corruption was everywhere. Frank Longbottom was of course the son of Jacob Longbottom and had been friends with the twins for a longtime. All five of them first met two years ago and they quickly became best friends. "Harry and James good to see you again and Happy Birthday!" replied Sirius. The other two repeated the same thing and everyone quickly went off to play quidditch which was suggested by Harry.

After playing for a couple of hours and messing around it was time to cut the cake. After cutting the cake and giving everyone a piece, everyone left leaving the family alone. James went up to his room while Dorea and Charles went into the kitchen. Harry was about to close the door when a cloaked figure suddenly appeared in a burst of flames and put his arms on Harry's shoulder disappearing with him.

The last thing that Dorea and Charles would hear from Harry in a longtime was him screaming for help. Immediately after transporting the two of them the cloaked figured put Harry down and backpedaled next to another figure.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

"Do you know that your family will most likely die within the next twenty years? In fact most muggleborns and those who support them will die" one of the cloaked figures spoke calmly.

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed, "Please save them I will do anything!".

"We cannot do anything, but you can. If you care about your family you will accept our offer of training so that you can become powerful enough to defend them and anyone else who would unjustly die. But be warned as the training will be hellish and you will get rest only when you have earned it!" replied one of the figures in a tone that left no room for argument. "

I will do it! Anything to save my family that I love so much!" Harry stated in a quiet but determined voice.

"Good! Your determination is what is needed to get through this training. The next five years of your life will be painful and you will want to give up many times but remember your determination to protect your family and you will be fine. Now that you have agreed we will show you who we truly are" spoke the taller figure while he and the woman beside him took of their hoods.

Both faces seemed old with wrinkles and white hair but their eyes contained wisdom, much more than anyone else in the world.

"My name is Nicholas Flamel and this is my wife, Perenelle Flamel, and we will be training you for the next five years!"

AN: Many people probably knew who the people in the hoods would be, but there they are. During his training Harry will meet Lily and they will become friends and later something more. Now I know what some of you readers are thinking. Isn't Harry a little too young to be agreeing to training from random strangers. That is true but Harry is a child and he wants to protect his family. Thank you and I hope you have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Alright guys I'm back with the second chapter. There will be a couple of time skips but Harry wont meet his family this chapter. Harry will finally be meeting Lily and becoming friends.

 **The Encounter that Changed Everything**

After the two hooded figures revealed their identities, Nicholas put his hand forward motioning for Harry to hold it. Though moments ago Harry gave a bold declaration to protect his family he was still a five year old kid and didn't trust Nicholas or Pernelle.

After all parents usually tell their kids that strangers were usually danger. Only the thought of something terrible happening to his family kept him from running away. Walking slowly and still looking at Nicholas suspiciously Harry grabbed his hand. One second later a bright flash occurred and the three were no longer there.

 **Time Skip: 6 Months Later**

Harry was facing the ground with his whole body lifted battling the forces of gravity. He was performing a muggle exercise known as, The Plank. It supposedly helped a person strengthen their core which allowed wizards better stamina to fight in duels. Harry wondered back to what happened in the last six months that he had been here.

 **(Flashback)**

"Where are we?" Harry asked normally, having lost his fear to curiosity.

"This young Harry is one of the various Flamel vacation homes located in Great Britain. We are currently in Cokeworth, England. Both of us decided it would be better to train you in a muggle environment as a way to minimize contact with any other wizards" replied Nicholas. "While lets get straight to training shall we? Harry go down that corridor and enter the first room on the right. That shall be your bedroom for the period of time that you will stay with us."

Harry nodded walking slowly to his bedroom taking in the Flamel's vacation home. It was a decent sized one-story house with three bedrooms and a couple of bathrooms. Harry could see this as the perfect hiding spot due to it blending in with the surrounding homes which housed muggles.

Walking into a spacious bedroom that looked as though it was as big as half the house was a Queen-sized Bedroom. On the bed were sweatpants, a sweatshirt, socks and running shoes. Knowing what these were due to Muggle Study books, Harry quickly changed looking much like a regular person who was about to start his morning workout.

Harry ran back excited at the prospect of becoming powerful enough to defend his family.

"Always remember, discipline is an important part of your training plan as well as character. Never let your discipline waver or you will become lazy, understood?" asked Nicholas.

"Yes Sir!" replied Harry with an equally stern voice.

"Good, now I will explain your training regime. Me and Pernelle have 6 years to turn you into an optimal wizard so we have split your training into three parts which are all meant to teach you everything needed to become a major force on the battlefield. Each part will last two years and you will only know what comes next after finishing the part you are currently working on. The first part consists of training your body to the peak of physical condition as well as training in mind arts otherwise known as Occlumency. In the Wizarding World many people ridicule physical fitness but it is the one thing that they belittle which keeps them alive on the battlefield. Do you know how Harry?" asked Nicholas in a grandfatherly tone.

"No" said Harry in an unsure tone that showed his confusion.

"The answer is, and I expect you to engrave this into your mind, the Unforgivables. The Killing Curse, Torturing Curse, and Controlling Curse. They cannot be shielded against and the only way to dodge them is through physical movement. On the battle field when facing dark wizards there will surely be Unforgivables flying around and thus the only way to survive is to stay in top physical condition" lectured Nicholas in a grave tone.

"Occlumency is a must for those who wish to keep their own thoughts and schemes to themselves. If you're to save your family you will have to keep all your abilities to yourself only trusting those who you would be willing to give your life for. Your schedule will consist of waking up early in the morning and going through various muggle cardio exercises that will lengthen your stamina. After finishing with your morning routine you will eat a breakfast prepared by Pernelle and return to the backyard where you will go through various exercises to help strengthen your body. After finishing your exercises you will eat a nutritional lunch meant to provide your body with the vitamins it needs to grow. You will then be provided a hour to rest then immediately be off doing cardio exercises for a couple of hours. You will come back, take a bath, eat dinner and learn Occlumency from Pernelle. You will then sleep and start the day over again. Occasionally I will give you a couple days off and you can wonder around the town finding things to do. Understood?" asked Nicholas.

Harry just nodded, still processing all of the things Nicholas had told him.

 **( Flashback End)**

And so for the past six months Harry had been training his mind and body. Though Harry wasn't in bad shape due to quidditch, he wasn't really in the best shape.

Throughout the first couple of months he had passed out due to the high amount of stress that the muggle exercises had placed on his body, but he just got up the next day and continued like nothing happened.

Though he worked hard during training, he was still a kid and he fooled around during his meals. For every meal of the day him, Nicholas, and Pernelle sat down at a small table and talked like a happy family.

Disregarding his previous demeanor, Nicholas reminded Harry of his dad and brother who wanted to do nothing the whole day and just fool around. Pernelle exemplified the qualities that his mother had held dear which were cunningness, and intelligence, but when it came down to her husband and Harry no one seemed to even hold a candle to the amount of warmth she could display.

The Occulumency training with Pernelle had gone very well as it had been discovered that Harry was a natural born Occulus. The Flamels had deduced that this was the reason why Harry could control his emotions even though he was only five. Knowing that due to Harry being a natural born Occulus it would be easier for him to build shields, Pernelle started to teach him how to create walls around his mind.

Walls were typically erected around someone, or something that the wizard held dear to him, and Pernelle knew how much Harry's family meant to him. She first taught him to create an image inside his mind filled with a person who was so important that Harry would instantly risk his life for. So naturally, Harry pictured his younger twin, James and the whole class was spent trying to create a wall centered around the young trickster. After finishing the walls based on James, Harry started making more out of those who mattered to him which included his parents, friends, and the Flamels whom he had started to see as his second parents.

When asked by Pernelle and Nicholas why he had made walls around them he told them the truth. Pernelle who was always seen as calm had burst into tears and Nicholas had a wide grin on his face. Due to his constant exercise and healthy meals, Harry had grown from being 42 inches(average height for six year olds) to 46. He had also gained some muscle and was now able to finish all his exercises without fainting.

Harry was very excited as the Flamels had told him during dinner that because they believed he had been working hard for the last six months he could go out alone and explore Cokeworth while making some friends. Due to Harry being ahead on his Occulemecy Training and the Flamels not wanting him to be continued to be isolated for the six years of training had agreed to let him do whatever he wanted on the weekend. They believed it was also a good way for Harry to gain better social skills as if he had just stayed inside and trained he would have eventually became antisocial and talk to no one even when he finally went back to his family.

The next day Harry had gotten up early, excited at the prospect of finally exploring the neighborhood that he had been living in for the last six months. "Now Harry, you understand that while outside you have to stay out of trouble, right?" asked Pernelle in a questioning tone. "Yes, Aunt Pernelle and I promise to **TRY** and stay out of trouble" Harry replied trying to hold a straight face.

Nicholas noticing what Harry had said grinned and spoke in a serious manner, "Yes dear, Harry promised to **TRY** and stay out of trouble so let him go out and have his fun."

Pernelle shook her head while sighing and opened the door leading outside. "Alright bye, I will see you both in a couple of hours!" yelled Harry running out of the house.

Once noticing Harry had left, Nicholas had gotten up and asked Pernelle whether she wanted to go on a date. When she replied yes he waved his wand and the two Flamels had been replaced with a young man and women who respectively had black and blond hair. Then they casually walked in the direction Harry had ran holding hands.

 **2 Hours Later**

Harry had gotten to the center of Cokeworth and observed that a carnival had been set up in the park. Noticing the large attractions Harry had bought a ticket and walked into the park.

Prior to going outside, the Flamels had provided Harry with a lot of pocket money and told him that it was fine to use all of it. Being a kid and having no sense of modesty Harry was determined to have fun on his first day off training. So for the last two hours he had been walking around the carnival going on different roller coasters.

He had just stopped to grab some cotton candy when he heard a girl crying. He turned around to see a girl with red hair who looked to be his age on the ground rubbing her eyes. Harry had always been told by his mother to respect the opposite gender as she had been seen by all the purebloods as a trophy that they could obtain to showcase their wealth and power. It irritated her to no end and she firmly engraved in her children the ideal of treating women with respect.

Harry walked up to the girl eating his cotton candy.

"Is there anything wrong? Maybe I can help" asked Harry in a concerned voice.

The girl stopped crying and opened her eyes looking up at the boy who had been nice enough to ask her what was wrong. Harry on the other hand was staring at the girl with curiosity as she was the only one besides his mother whom he has seen with the same eyes as him.

"My sister, Petunia, left me at the carnival, and told me to find my own way home" replied the girl still terrified at the idea of being left alone. Now this made Harry angry as he believed it was the oldest sibling's duty to take care of the rest of the family. He would never leave James alone and condemn him to the same situation this girl was currently in.

"I'm sorry to hear that, maybe I can help" said Harry in a caring tone. "My name is Harry Potter, what's yours?".

"My name is Lily Evans" said Lily while smiling.

 **1 Hour Later**

After introducing themselves, Harry suggested she walk around the carnival with him enjoying the attractions.

Lily was thrilled at the idea since Petunia had refused to take her on any rides and made her sit on a bench while she talked on the phone. Buying Lily a cotton candy they walked hand in hand(because Lily was scared of getting separated) through the carnival.

After they went on the bumper cars for the sixth time there was an announcement saying that the park was going to be closing in the next 15 minutes. Since they hadn't gone on the ferris wheel yet, Lily grabbed his hand and ran in line. Waiting for 10 minutes the two of them had gone into a booth and were sitting side by side getting ready to go up.

Lily had her head on Harry's shoulder while Harry was trying not to sleep. He truthfully didn't want to go on the ferris wheel, but after seeing the desire on his new friend's face he gave in.

"Thank you so much Harry, I haven't had fun like this in years!" Lily said in a genuinely happy voice.

"No problem Lily. Anything for my new friend" replied Harry with a smile. Both just sat in silence taking comfort in each other's presence. After getting off the ferris wheel Harry escorted Lily to her house, which they finally found after a hour. Lily was about to knock on the door when it was opened and she was hugged by a male and a female who were smiling in relief.

"Oh Lily, me and your father were just going to come look for you. Petunia came in and told us that you had run away!" the women said tears in her eyes.

Lilian and Oliver Evans were relieved when they saw their youngest daughter after opening their front door. It was a well known fact on the street that the youngest daughter of the Evans family didn't have friends and many people thought the reason was because she was unsocial. Both Lilian and Oliver knew this wasn't true as Lily was one of the friendliest kids on the block, but rumors kept popping up on how she was a 'freak' which kept everyone away from her.

What they didn't know was that their oldest daughter, Petunia, was the one spreading these rumors due to her witnessing accidental magic which was caused by Lily. She was also jealous on how her parents seemed to favor Lily over her. The first thing that both parents noticed after hugging their daughter to death was her holding a boy with a smile.

"Mom, Dad I would like to introduce you to my new friend Harry. He helped me out at the carnival and we walked around the park together. He was also the one who walked me home" said Lily smiling widely at Harry who did the same.

"While I will have to thank you Harry. My name is Oliver Evans and this is my wife, Lilian Evans" said Oliver putting his hand out which Harry shook.

"No problem sir. My mom always told me to respect girls and when I saw Lily crying I couldn't just walk away. Besides she helped me as much as I helped her. It was getting boring walking around the carnival and it got much more fun when Lily joined me" Harry said modestly. "I must be off, I'm already late but please tell your older daughter that it is her job to watch after her sister."

"Harry, you will come back and play with me?" said Lily scared that she wouldn't see her new friend anymore.

"Don't worry Lily, I will come over to your house on the weekends if your parents let me" asked Harry in a soothing tone.

"That is quite alright Harry. You seem like a nice kid and Lily would be delighted to see you" said Lilian quickly smiling. After saying their goodbyes Harry was about to leave when he felt two small hands wrap around his waist.

"I will see you later" said Lily in a quiet whisper.

"Of course. Tomorrow is the weekend isn't it? I will come back" said Harry assuredly as he turned around and returned her hug. With that he waved goodbye one last time and ran back home hoping that the Flamels wouldn't be too angry with him. Surprisingly all they did was ask him about his day at dinner and send him off to bed.

"They look so cute together!" Pernelle gushed when she and Nicolas were alone.

"I'm just happy he found a good friend. She will help him get through the stress of his training. Coincidently she will also join him when he goes to Hogwarts as she has magic" Nicholas said glad that Harry had found a good friend. "In a couple of years we should tell her parents as a way to warn them. There is no need for them to wait for the acceptance letter from Hogwarts to know their child is magical."

"Agreed" said Pernelle in a solemn tone. "In order to fight Grindlewald Harry needs someone who he trusts to hold his back. The way they acted today, this girl might be the one who will stay beside Harry throughout his journey.

With that both lapsed into comfortable silence pondering what the encounter between Harry and Lily would mean for the future.

AN: And there is the second chapter folks. I hope to update a chapter daily, but I sometimes might be unable to. Harry and Lily have finally met and their relationship will continue to develop as Harry goes through training. The affection and attachment Lily shows for Harry isn't surprising as he was the person who helped her when she was in trouble. Also he is her only friend as in this story she hasn't met Snape yet and I'm not sure she will. Next chapter there will be a huge time skip and we will also get to see how the Potter Family is. Harry may end the first phase of his training early due to him being an Occulus. Like always if you guys have suggestions plz feel free to safe them. Remember Review and Follow if you find my story interesting. Til next chapter goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my Original Characters

 **Time Flies By**

 **Time Skip: 18 Months Later**

 **The Potter Family**

"Today is James and Harry's 7th Birthday" sighed Dorea sadly. "It has been two years since I've seen him and the only way we know he is alive is the anonymous note sent to the Potter Manor telling us that he would come back during their 11th birthday. If someone looked at her eyes you could see the tears threatening to fall out. Charles pulled his wife into a hug and stroked her hair.

"Just four more years Dorea. Four more years til our family will be complete again" whispered Charles just as sad as his wife.

James was sitting on a chair staring at a picture of him and Harry innocently smiling. Gone was the lovable trickster who put a smile on everyones face. If anyone missed Harry more than Dorea and Charles it would be James who had looked up to Harry as a role model. For the past two years he hadn't pulled any pranks and was rarely seen with a smile on his face. The only time one could see a shadow of his past self would be when he was flying reminiscing about his brother. The one thing he truly wanted was for Harry to come back and complete the Potter family.

Sirius was sitting on the chair next to James pondering what his other best mate, Harry, was doing. Many kids had labelled him as dark just for being part of the Black family but not Harry and James. They both judged him on who he was and not what his name was. They had become best mates and Harry's disappearance had a big impact on him. After the twins fifth birthday party the Potter parents had welcomed Sirius to live in the Potter manor in hopes of livening the atmosphere after Harry's disappearance.

"James, Sirius can you both come down to the living room?" asked Charles from downstairs. Slowly James and Sirius got up from their chairs and walked downstairs settling on the couch. "Guys I can't bare to see you like this. Both of you and Harry mean so much to me. How do you think I feel when I see you depressed? Do you think Harry will be happy to see you both like this when he comes back?"

"Dad we don't even know when Harry is coming back!" yelled James needing to expel his sadness in some way. Sirius was slightly shocked as he knew James never yelled at his parents. He loved them too much.

"Alright, I will tell you a secret that me and your mother have been keeping from you. A year after Harry's disappearance a note was sent to us stating when he would come back." whispered Charles.

Both Sirius and James were elated at the prospect of seeing Harry again and quickly asked for him to continue. "Your brother will rejoin the family on your 11th birthday. You guys will be able to spend two years with each other before all of you go off to Hogwarts." stated Charles hoping both Sirius and James would go back to how they were before Harry's disappearance.

Sirius and James were still sitting down frozen in shock. Then one minute later they jumped up hugging each other and screaming loudly in joy. Both were not looking forward to attending Hogwarts without Harry, but now not only did they not have to they could spend time with him before school.

"Come on Sirius!" yelled James in high spirits while running to the backyard. "Lets go play some Quidditch, can't be rusty when we see Harry again!"

Sirius just laughed and ran after him just happy that he would be able to see his best mate again in a couple of years.

Charles smiled seeing the two boys going back to how they were before. "The whole family is waiting for you, Harry" Charles whispered. "Please come back to us."

 **Cokeworth, England**

It was late in the afternoon and the many couples of Cokeworth were walking through the park hand in hand. All of them smiled amused at the sight of a young girl with her head on a boy's shoulder, both sitting peacefully on a bench. The girl had bright red hair while the boy had messy black hair. Both had green eyes which seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

These two were of course Lily and Harry who had met early to celebrate his birthday. Throughout the last year both had become inseparable and spent all their free time together. Lily was the only person Harry could act his age with, while Lily saw Harry as her best friend and placed him on the same level of importance as her family. Harry had grown to be 49 inches with a tight muscular figure which came from the physical training he had done for the past two years. Lily looked the same as before with the exception of growing taller and becoming 47 inches. They both could easily pass as 9 year olds.

Harry had finally finished the first phase of his training the day before. His body was all the proof one needed to see how far he had pushed himself the last two years. His Occlumency had also become good enough to evade the Flamel's probes for a short period of time.

"Harry what do you want to do?" asked Lily in a muffled voice. "It is your birthday"

"While, I would like to know what present my Best Friend got for me" replied Harry with a pondering expression.

Getting up and glaring at him she told him that he would have to wait for his present. He would only get it at the end of the day when they were done playing.

"How about we pull some pranks?" Harry asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Though he usually was serious he still liked pranks due to Charle's influence. He also had the perfect victim in mind, Petunia. Unfortunately Lily knew who Harry would target leading to her grabbing his ear and twisting it.

"Harry Charles Potter, you will not pull a prank on my sister no matter how much you dislike her!" said Lily in a tone that held no room for argument. Harry on the other hand was crying on the inside wondering where his sweet little Lily had gone. When they first became friends she had been kind and gentle, but after knowing each other for a long time she had shown her impeccable anger. She said it was her job as his best friend to keep him from trouble. After a half an hour of lecturing from Lily on how Harry should stop being immature they (she) had decided to take a walk around the neighborhood.

 **Two Hours Later**

Both Harry and Lily had just finished their walk and were jogging while holding hands toward the top of the hill in hopes of catching the sunset. Harry sat down with his back leaning against a tree with Lily

on his lap legs out. Harry didn't really understand why Lily wanted to sit in his lap, but knew better than to argue with her.

"Alright Lily please tell me why you have been sad the whole day?" asked Harry in a quiet voice. After spending so much time with her, Harry had learned to notice when Lily was sad and he really was concerned for his best friend.

"Just let me enjoy this moment with you" Lily said in a quiet voice hoping her best friend would understand. Harry not knowing what was wrong just said nothing and watched the sunset as Lily tilted her head into his chest. After the sunset had finished she turned around and Harry could see tears flowing from her eyes. Immediately terrified that he had done something wrong Harry kept asking what was wrong with a scared expression on his face. Lily seeing Harry's actions burst into laughter though her tears kept flowing.

"My parents told me that my dad had gotten a transfer. We are going to be moving soon and I won't be able to play with you anymore" Lily whispered as more tears dropped from her eyes.

Harry was practically in shock. He never realized it but after becoming friends with Lily she had become an irreplaceable part of his life. They both had relied on each other whenever they couldn't turn to anyone else. She had told him all her secrets and he had returned the trust telling her all of his hopes and insecurities. For the past two years the two of them had become a major part of each other's life without them knowing it. Now Harry knew that he too would start crying so he used Occlumency to keep his emotions in control.

Lily still crying handed Harry a bracelet which was engraved with the words "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER" in big black letters. "Whenever you see this bracelet please remember me Harry. Remember Lily Evans your pathetic friend who was too scared to confess her feelings to the perfect boy".

"Perfect"- was how Lily had always viewed Harry. He was the only boy who had helped her when she was depressed. He always found a way to cheer her up when she was sad and if her sister did anything to her he would get angry for her. He was always caring and nice, how could she not develop feelings for him? Just as she was about to run away Harry grabbed her hand.

"Lily you have already become a big part of my life. You are acting as if we will never meet again and I refuse to believe that. I have a feeling that we will meet again, but if we don't I will find you no matter what. Let this bracelet be a promise between both of us. A promise that we will meet in the future and if you still feel the way you do we will become a couple. I will tell you right now Lily Evans that I also like you." finished Harry still shocked at what he was saying.

Lily stood frozen not sure what to do. She was elated that her feelings had been returned, but now it hurt even more to leave him. Lily grabbed Harry's face and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running away.

She then stopped and yelled, "Remember our promise. I will be waiting!" before disappearing down the hill toward her home.

As Harry saw Lily run away he silently promised him that he would become strong enough to protect those he cared for which now included Lily. With renewed determination he sprinted home to get some sleep before starting the second phase of his training.

 **The Evan's House**

The two Evans were at the table discussing something they had just learned which had shaken their whole world.

 **(Flashback)**

The two Evans were packing everything up as it had been decided they were moving. Oliver's boss had

given him a promotion, but the position was in Surrey. In order to make the commute smaller it had been decided that that whole family would be moving to a small neighborhood known as Little Whinging.

Both had debated long and hard about whether Oliver should take the promotion, mainly because they had noticed how much their youngest daughter, Lily, had become attached to Harry Potter. He had occasionally visited the Evan's household and the two Evans had really grown fond of him, but what they really liked about him was that he could always cheer up Lily whenever she was down.

After much debate they decided that the extra money would be really useful in allowing their two children to pursue higher education. They had almost reconsidered when they had saw Lily's face after telling her the news but the decision had been done and they had to move. While packing they heard the doorbell ring and Oliver opened the door revealing a man who looked to be in his late-thirties with black hair. Beside him was a women who also looked to be in her late-thirties with long blond hair running down her shoulders.

"Excuse me Sir, but this is the Evan's household, yes?" asked the man in a respectful tone.

"Yes, who are you two?" asked Oliver a little suspicious of the two strangers.

"Wonderful, my name is Nicholas and this is my wife, Pernelle. We are the guardians of Harry Potter who happens to be best friends with your daughter. We have come to discuss something you might want to know about your daughter."

Finally knowing the identities of the two strangers Oliver invited them in and called Lilian down from upstairs. Oliver informed her of the situation and the four of them sat down around a table.

"So what would you like to tell us about Lily? Is she in some type of trouble or..." asked Lilian in a nervous voice.

"No, no" laughed Pernelle

"We came to discuss a special gift that your daughter posseses. Now whatever we will be telling you next will probably make you question our sanity but please wait til we finish our explanations. You see me, Nicholas and Harry can use magic. We are what you muggles call wizards and witches" revealed Pernelle with a calm expression. Before the two parents could start questioning their sanity the witch took out her wand and spoke Wingardium Leviosa levitating the table the four of them were sitting at.

The two parents just sat their frozen, shocked at what they had just saw. Oliver had been the first one to recover and asked the question that had been on his and Lilian's mind.

"Why haven't we ever heard of you. If there is a group of people with supernatural powers shouldn't we know about them" asked Oliver.

"While to answer your question Mr. Evans we are very well hidden. We only reveal our presence if we want to as we usually stay in our society far away from muggles though there are many wizards who are content living their lives like regular people."

"If you guys live in secrecy why are you revealing yourselves to us right now?" asked Lilian in a curious tone.

"While before I tell you I would like you to remember that nature bestows magic on those that it believes worthy. Wizards and witches are just regular people with some extra abilities that they have been given at birth. Now the reason I'm revealing our existence is because your youngest daughter, Lily, is a witch. You have probably seen her perform accidental magic. Hasn't something ever happened where you couldn't explain it." asked Nicholas

The two Evans wondered and came up with a couple different situations. There was the time where Petunia kept teasing Lily and her hair turned complete blue. Another time Lily had fell down and started crying. The lightbulbs around her had burst but the Evans had just blamed it on an electric surge.

"I assume there is a place where children can learn to harness their magic?" asked Lilian.

"Right in one Mrs. Evans and that school is called Hogwarts. Lily will receive her acceptance letter when she turns 13. The school provides seven years of education and after finishing one can either work at a job in the wizard world or continue their education in the mundane world" replied Pernelle.

The next two hours had been spent teaching the two parents the history of wizards and what they would need to know to raise one. After they finished explaining the Flamels said their goodbyes and left for their home.

 **(Flashback End)**

At the dining table the two parents were still discussing on what to do. After talking for over a half and hour they heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door they saw Lily whose eyes were red obviously from crying. Though she had cried there was also a huge smile on her face that radiated happiness. After hugging her parents and telling them that she loved them she walked slowly up to her room and collapsed on her bed not knowing how her words had just decided her fate.

After seeing how much their daughter cared about them, Oliver had decided what they would do.

"We are still going to move as we will need the extra money to pay for Lily's Magical Education but we will treat her magic as a gift that has blessed our family rather than a curse. We should be proud to be the parents of a witch and we shouldn't keep the daughter we love away from her heritage." said Oliver with conviction. Lilian fully agreed with her husband's decision and it had been decided that Lily would attend Hogwarts when she received her letter.

AN: And there is Chapter Three. The reason I made Lily move is because I want Harry to start getting serious in his training. Next chapter he will be finally learning magic and I couldn't have Lily distract him. One quick note is that I decided that in order to enter Hogwarts you have to be 13 rather than 11. I wanted characters to be more mature and increasing their age is the only way. Remember if you guys have suggestions remember to review. Reviewing to complement isn't a bad idea. Like and favorite also. While til next time goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Characters

 **Strong Enough to Protect**

After running for ten minutes Harry finally reached the Flamel's home. Due to the physical training he had done the past couple of years, running for only 10 minutes barely made Harry lose his breath. Opening the front door with the keys Harry put his shoes away and walked to his bedroom ignoring Pernelle who was calling his name.

"I'm worried about him" said Pernelle after seeing how depressed Harry had looked.

"Your right. If he stays like this it would affect his training" replied Nick nodding his head in agreement.

"Be quiet you Prat! I don't care what happens to his training. He has just lost his best friend be a little sensitive for once" Pernelle whispered fiercely at her husband.

"You're right sorry. Let me go talk to him I feel like I have something that will cheer him up"

said Nick while going through the corridor and stopping in front of Harry's room.

"Harry, bud, I'm coming in". After hearing no reply Nick opened the door and let himself inside. What he saw truly surprised him. Harry was covered with his bedsheets looking at a picture of him and Lily waving while tears dripped out of his eyes. Nick finally realized the importance of Lily to Harry. Even when Harry was first brought away from his family to train he didn't cry. He soaked it up like an adult and trained without question.

"It isn't the last time you will see her" said Nick calmly

Harry wiped his tears and hugged the photo. "It's not that easy. She will be somewhere in the muggle world where I will be with my family trying to keep them safe. That's the whole reason I agreed to this training. Problem is that she isn't a witch meaning I won't see her at Hogwarts."

"Harry" Nick whispered "I haven't been around Lily as much as you have but even I know that she was very attached to you, and you to her. That is not something that can just break. And you don't have to worry of not seeing her while you go to school."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in a curious tone.

"While it is true that her parents don't have magic, that doesn't mean she has no magic, does it?"

"Wait, are you saying" whispered Harry disbelief in his voice

"Yes, Harry, Lily has magic and will attend Hogwarts with you. I have already informed her parents so you will see her in six years, maybe earlier if you get lucky"

Just as Nick finished talking a black haired bullet slammed into him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much" whispered Harry

"No problem, kiddo, now go to sleep, we are going shopping tomorrow. No questions you will find out tomorrow. Good Night."

"Good Night" Harry whispered falling into deep slumber. While he was sleeping he finally realized how much he was depressed over Lily's departure and blushed believing that he probably over reacted.

What he didn't know that Lily had been the same, but her reaction had been ten times more worse than Harrys.

 **The Next Morning**

"Where are we going?" Harry asked in a curious tone while putting on his shoes

"You will see soon Harry. Now just to make sure you aren't recognizable I'm going to put a couple of glamour spells on you. With that Nick waved his wand and in front of him sat a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Wow, not bad!" Harry whispered as he examined himself in a mirror.

"Glad that you like it. Now come along grab onto my hand. Time to do some Side-Apparition"

Harry groaned hating the feeling of being squeezed into a tube

Once they reappeared, Harry felt like he was about the hurl. Thankfully Nick gently waved his wand making his nauseous feelings go away. He looked up and noticed that he and Nick were in a shop filled with various boxes. There seemed as if there was no end to the number of boxes in the store.

Harry finally turned to the counter where there was an old man who stared at him. Though Harry from a young age was taught to respect the elderly, Harry was kind of disturbed on how the man was looking at him as if he was trying to discover all of Harry's secrets.

"While I have remembered every wand I have ever sold I don't recall yours sir" the man said as he was staring at Nick

"While you must be wrong. I did in fact get one my wands in this very store, though it has changed a lot in the last two hundred years"

Eyes widening the man replied "My apologies Mr. Flamel, I wonder why you have decided to grace me with your presence?"

'While I would like to get my grandson his first wand and I do hope that you will keep this secret.'

'Of course' replied the man shaking slightly. Turning to Harry he said 'Welcome little one my name is Olivander and this is my wand shop'

'Nice to meet you sir' replied Harry though it was plain to see he was lying.

'Well no use dilly dallying here is a wand I would like you to try. The wand is made of blackberry wood and has a core of one phoenix feather. It is 11 and 1/2 inches long and is supple. Very good for powerful curses as well as mild transfiguration'

The second Harry touched the wand he felt it connect to him.

'Aww very good you are one of the few customers who have fo-' Just then the wand exploded into tiny pieces in a burst of bright light.

'Guess I spoke too soon' whispered Olivander not the least bit sad that a wand of his had just got blown up. If anything he just seemed very excited.

 **1 Hour Later**

'While Sir I can say for certain that your grandson has too much magical power in his body and it is overloading my wands. Sadly I have already lost over 20 wands in this quest to find a wand.'

'Sorry' Harry mumbled looking away. It wasn't as if he wanted to blow up the wands. All of them felt fine until a surge came out of his core into the wand and all of them without fault blew up.

'Harry, try and use your magic to try and sense whether there is a wand suitable for you in this shop'

Nick suggested

Harry did just that and after ten minutes of searching throughout the humongous shop he was about to give up when he felt something responding. After searching for a bit longer he found out that whatever was responding to his magic was coming from below the hardwood in the back of the shop. Right then his magic let out a big burst and he heard a loud explosion as he opened his eyes. It felt as if his magic was telling him to put out his hand and he did leading to a wand that was zooming toward him fall into his hand as if they were attracted to each other. Right then the shop was filled with bright light and Harry lost consciousness.

Opening his eyes he realized that there was a table in front of him and there was someone sitting across him.

'Oh, your awake. I know this is going to sound a bit strange, but nice to meet you. You are my descendant and my name is Ignotus Peverell'

 **AN:** Sorry for the long delay in posting the chapter guys. I have had to study for a lot of exams and just haven't had time to indulge in my hobby. After I finish my exams in the coming week I will be sure to come back and post a lot more chapters. I know this chapter is a bit short but I promise the next ones will be back to normal size. And I know that a lot of you know what wand that came to Harry's hand, but I will tell you right now he will NOT BE OP. He will be powerful but in a slightly more believable level. Thanks for reading and please review they have been making writing this a better experience.


	5. Message to Readers

Hi guys, sorry but this isn't going to be chapter. Sadly even though I want to I can't write that fast. I have written this post in order to inform all of you guys that I have made the changes that people suggested to me in reviews.

Shout Out to **chc91776** for informing me about the inconsistencies with my story. I took his advice that if I wanted to make the story go for a long time I had to fix all the inconsistencies seriously and that is what I tried to do. I will also be taking his advice to give James a middle name as I think it would be fair if both twins got one.

A couple of you guys might be wondering why I had Sirius stay with the Potters at an early age. My reasoning was that with two best friends in a light family, Sirius would exhibit qualities that his mother hated earlier which would cause him to get kicked out earlier.

Another thing about the **A/N** I agree with most people's advice that it will disturb the flow and only should be placed in the end of the chapters so that is what I did. Besides that one beginning message in chapter one I will only have one sentence **A/N** at the beginning of some chapters if I deem it important to tell you guys.

Another Shout Out to **EmeraldGuardian7** for pointing out my mistakes about the setting. I fixed those as well.

Also about the plot I am not really sure guys. I really am the type of guys who changes his mind a lot, but if I do change some part of the plot and there are inconsistencies with my past chapters please let me know and I will go back and fix them. One important thing is I won't and I mean won't change the main pairing.

Heads up there probably is going to be a poll soon to allow you guys to decide who gets paired up with whom(other than Harry of course)

I know a lot of you guys read my previous chapters and I said that Lily and Harry would find out that both of them are witches and wizards when they both meet at Hogwarts, but I realized that, that was pretty unrealistic. So Harry will know that Lily is a witch, but she won't know he is a wizard til they meet at Hogwarts. Like the cannon Lily will find out about her magic from Severus. Both Harry and Lily will stay in touch with letters as well as Christmas and Birthday presents, but they won't meet in person til Hogwarts.

Welp guess I covered what I wanted to. Like I said before guys if you have any suggestions to make the story better just review and I will try to fix the mistakes. Together I hope that we can make a story that a lot of people will enjoy.

-Blackbelt219


End file.
